


Cover Art for Rite by yeaka

by billiethepoet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: A gift inspired by Rite by yeaka.This cover does not necessarily depict Spock's age in the fic, but this scene was too good for me not to use.





	Cover Art for Rite by yeaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498801) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 




End file.
